I'm So Sick Hinata Hyuuga
by XxxTalonxxX
Summary: My first fanfic. It's a songfic to I'm So Sick by Flyleaf. Hinata finally confesses to Naruto takes place in Shippuden.


_**"I will break into your thoughts"**_

Hinata gritted her teeth sharply, inhaling through her nose. Naruto was back. Naruto was _here_. She had to tell him, now, before he could leave again.

_**"With what's written on my heart"**_

She walked over to him and smiled. She took a deep breath and spoke slowly, to stop her stutter. "Naruto-kun, can I please talk to you? In private?"

He gaped at her for a second, then nodded and grinned as only he went over to the shade of a massive tree. He turned to face her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I love you."

"Oh. That's not good."

And just like that, it was over.

_**"I will BREAK"**_

She stared at him for a few moments. Then her heart shattered. For once, she didn't faint. For once, she felt anger. She bolted away from the training ground.

_**"BREAK"**_

She trained until her knuckles bled and she could almost faint from chakra exhaustion. Then she ran all the way home.

_**"I'm so sick"**_

"Hinata-sama?"

"Nee-chan?"

"What's wrong?"

Too many questions, pounding in on her. She longed for the silence of the training ground. She clenched her fists.

"SHUT UP!! ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!" she screamed. She stormed off to her room. Distantly, she heard Neji making excuses for her.

"She must be unwell." he said.

_**"Infected with where I live"**_

Lying on her bed. Staring at the ceiling. Listening to the hateful sounds of the Hyuuga Main House around her. Hinata wished that she could have told Naruto before he left three years before. She wished that she had had the courage.

It was all the refinery. All the politeness. All the strictness. Everything she had grown up with.

It was all the goddamn Hyuuga's fault.

_**"Let me live without this empty bliss"**_

Hinata danced to stave away the loneliness. It didn't free her like it once did. It didn't feel right anymore. But she couldn't stop. It was the only thing she knew how to do.

She hated herself.

_**"Selfishness...I'm so sick"**_

And with each day that passed, she hated herself more. She hated herself for hating herself.

She smashed her mirror two days after Naruto rejected her. She couldn't stand the sight of her own face.

It felt good.

_**"I'm so sick"**_

She hadn't been outside of the house for two weeks now.

She didn't want them to see her like this.

Pathetic.

Weak.

Pitiful.

All she does is train now.

It feels good to train so hard she bleeds.

The pain feels good.

_**"If you want more of this"**_

"Dammit, Naruto!!! What the hell did you SAY to her?!?!"

"To who?"

"Hinata, you bastard!"

"Neji, I swear, I didn't say anything to hurt her."

"What about something that YOU wouldn't think would hurt her?!?"

"....Oh. Shit."

"Go apologise. Now. Or do you want her to stay in the Main House compound for her entire life?"

_**"We can push out, sell out, die out"**_

"Hey, Hanabi-san, where's Hinata-sama?" Neji asked as he dragged Naruto into the Hyuuga compound.

"Where do you think? She's training. I swear, she's pushing herself way too hard."

"I know, Hanabi."

"You know she sold her old uniform?"

"What?"

"Yeah. You should see her clothes now. It's like she's a whole different person."

"She is." Neji said under his breath as he pushed Naruto towards where Hinata trained.

_**"So you'll shut up! And stay sleeping"**_

Naruto and Neji just stared.

It had started raining, and Hinata was training. In a black tank top and a pair of black short shorts.

"Err...Hinata-chan? Can I talk to you?" Naruto said nervously, rubbing his neck.

"NO! SHUT UP!" she screamed at him, not looking away from the tree she was beating to death.

"But...I just wanted to-"

Hinata screeched at the top of her lungs and launched a Juuken strike at him.

He fell to the ground. Unconcious.

_**"With**__** my screaming in your itching ears"**_

Naruto woke up in hosptital. He couldn't move for a week.

_**"I'm so sick, infected with where I live, let me live without this empty bliss, selfishness...I'm so sick...I'm so sick"**_

Hiashi stared out the window at his daughter and felt afraid.

Neji looked at his cousin and wondered how he had ever thought she was weak...and how she had become so angry.

Hanabi watched her older sister with awe...but when she slept it was Hinata's face she saw in her nightmares.

Kiba and Shino never saw their teammate anymore, and from the rumours circulating about her, they didn't really want to.

Hinata hated them all.

_**"Hear it...I'm screaming it"**_

Hinata didn't sleep anymore...because when she did she would relive that moment. The moment when her world broke.

And she would wake up screaming his name.

Screaming for his blood.

_**"You're heeding to it now"**_

Naruto wondered how he had ever been so blind to Hinata's love for him. He wondered why his words had hurt her so badly. He wondered.

It was all he could do.

_**"Hear it...I'm screaming it"**_

Neji walked past where Hinata trained now and then.

He didn't want to, but he did anyway.

She used to be so quiet.

Now she screams wordlessly everytime she makes a hit.

_**"You tremble at the sound"**_

Neji wasn't the only one to hear Hinata train.

Hiashi did. Hanabi did.

And every time they heard her scream, they imagined that they heard their names.

_**"You sink into my clothes"**_

Hinata went into Konoha yesterday. People stared.

She walked past Sakura.

Sakura was wearing Hinata's old pants.

_**"And this invasion makes me feel...worthless hopeless sick"**_

Hinata ran home and cried for the first time in a month.

For the first time since Naruto had broken her.

Sakura had been wearing her clothes.

Hinata bet that Naruto _loved_ those pants on Sakura.

_**"I'm so sick, infected with where I live, let me live without this empty bliss, selfishness...I'm so sick...I'm so sick"**_

The next day Hinata went to training.

With her teammates.

They didn't say a word to her the whole day.

_**"I'm so sick, infected with where I live, let me live without this empty bliss, selfishness..."**_

She trained with them again the next day.

They said "Hi."

And "Bye."

That was it.

_**"I'm so..."**_

Hinata looked in the mirror that night.

She was scared by what she saw.

She saw an incredibly angry, hurt girl. With dark shadows under her eyes. With unkempt, tangled hair.

With hatred in her lavender eyes.

She didn't smash the mirror.

She tried to fix herself.

_**"I'm so sick..."**_

She slept that night. And she dreamt of that moment again. Only this time it was different.

She saw the Naruto's shocked expression.

She saw the sadness and pain in his eyes when he tried to tell her that _she could not love him...because he was not good._

And she realised that on that day, under the tree...she had only heard what she had expected to hear.

_**"I'm so..."**_

She went to Ichiraku's the next day.

Naruto was there.

He stiffened when he saw her.

She went over to him.

"Naruto-kun...I'm so sorry." she said. His bright blue eyes widened, and he grinned.

"That's okay."

"And the positive thing about all this is...I no longer have a crush on you."

"That's good."

"I think I'm in love with Neji."

"WHA?!?!?"


End file.
